To love and train in Japan
by ebannwhately
Summary: To BePassionate24 who asked me and couldn't say no. Series of moments between Emily and Aiden while training in Japan. PS: might have some M in the future
1. Prologue

It was her first day back at training, it was a cloudy day, the sun was nowhere to be found and there was a lot of rain about to fall, but they were training anyways.

The blonde rich girl and new British guy were swimming for the past 45 minutes, they needed to complete one hour of it before going to run at the beach.

And that was just the beginning of the day.

That same day the also climbed and showed some of their moves in the tatami. It was already dark when they sat down to eat.

Normally she would eat alone and quietly but Aiden insisted in sitting with her.

"My back's hurting" he complained before taking a bite from the fish.

She looked at him and said "don't worry you get used to it" turning her attention back to her bowl of rice "after a while you stop feeling it." She finished her sentence.

He wasn't sure if she was talking about the pain from everything that has happens to them or if it was physical pain, he hopped that she meant both of the things.

"The food here is pretty good" he said trying really hard to make conversation with blonde.

"I know, the chef likes to make sure we have some comfort in food" she answered using her nicest voice.

The new guy was so nice, and had a lot of potential, he could complete his mission, all he needed was a little bit help. Help that she was willing to give as long as he respected her.

They talked about the island and how beautiful it was there, such a pure nature, so different from the hearts of those who lived there. And after dinner when she excused herself she could see he was a little lost, no knowing what to do with himself.

"Come with me" she said "I'll show you your bedroom" she gave him an almost smile, something really rare for her.

They walked side by side in the hall with paper walls, listening to wind outside, she stopped in front of an open door and pointed to the small clock in the wall, before saying "this is where you sleep, when the clock hits 6am you need to out of here, but the training begins at 6:45am"

Emily turned to continue her walk until her bedroom but she stopped to listen to him "thank you" Aiden said "it's good to have a friend here."

That made her mad "we are not friends" she said her voice rather high "we train together" her eyes on his "but that's it" she finalized before walking away from him.

Emily knew that he was nice and would love to have him as friend, but right now a friend was the last thing her mission needed. It was obviously for him, however, that she would change her mind, they were going to be friends, great friends even.

This life they lived it was a hard and painful one, when you find someone that understand it you can't let that person go, you need to fight for her, let her know that you're there and most of all you must never betray her, after all the main reason you're all in that island in Japan is to train to get your Revenge against those who wronged you.

Aiden closed the door carefully and entered his room, it was nice and pretty big, he took off his shirt before letting his body fall in the soft bed. The mattress hugged his tired body, and one last thought crossed his mind "she's going to be my friend" his eyes closed and with a calm heart he dreamed about a pretty blonde.

Emily however couldn't sleep, she was too lost in the idea of having trusting someone to relax. Trust, just like forgiveness, was not something she would give easily, but with his British accent and dark past Aiden fell in her good graces, she liked his company, but it would take more than one mission and one day o training to trust him.


	2. Chapter 1

Every 6 weeks of training Takeda had the tradition to give his students two days off, and a lot of sake for those interested. He took no pleasure in the fact that all his students had such a desire for a free day, when those who wronged them were yet to pay. His golden girl, however, never used her free day.

Emily would train from the moment the sun comes up until the moment it goes down everyday, it has been like that for the past year and a half, that's why he was so surprised to see her walk in the dinning room wearing jeans and uggy's.

He had noticed her absence in the room, but presumed she was swimming, not sleeping, Taked left right after he realized he wasn't going to train anyone today.

Aiden saw her coming in from the door that lead to the bedrooms, he was coming from the opposite direction, he had been running for the past hour, but it was too cold and too wind outside, he had no sweat in him, it was like e had done nothing but sit and read. His hunger in the other hand showed him of how much exercise he had done.

He sat down with a full english breakfast infront of him, Emily came walking slowly towards him. They've been training together for six weks now, and were used to have all the meals in the same table.

She smiled at him and said "Good morning" she shuldn't be getting close to him, to anyone for that matter, but he end up not being just some handsome man, with a british accent and a hunger for revenge, he was nice, sweet and caried the guilt of a hundred man in his shoulders.

"Good morning Amanda" he answered before taking a sip from his tea. 'So predictable' she said to herself, an british drinking tea.

"I went to your bedroom to call you for breakfast earlier-" she comented before bringing the spoon full of cereal close to her mouth "where were you?" she asked and ate the cereal in waiting.

He smiled to himself, the girl that six weeks ago got that he called her his friend was now wondering he has been, "i went for a run" he answered trying to hide the happiness in his voice.

They talked while eating thei breakfast, discussing what to do during their free day, deciding to relax a little. The two of them however had no clue how to do so, they've both been to focused in making those who wronged them pay the price, to actually spend time doing things like going to the movies or taking a nap.

The final decision came from Emily, as always, they were going to meditate then after lunch watch movie.

And that was what they did, after almost two hours of reflection they sat across form each other once again to eat. Talking about the movie they were going to watch.

"No, no romantic movies" Emily said, she hated those kind of movies, they were pointless and unrealistic.

Aiden was a little shocked no girl says no to a good goofy romantic movie, but here she was with all her blonde hair saying that she refused to watch romantic movies. "Fine so comedy? Animated? What's your kind of movie?" he asked really curious to know.

"Action" she stated, enjoying how his jaw fell as soon as he heard her. Same reaction as everyone else, "What? Just because i'm a girl i can't like action movies?" she asked pretending to offended.

He blinked hi eyes before saying "No, of course not" he took one of the sushis from the plate and ate it. "Which one do you want to se?" he was loving that she liked action movies, he was prepared for a full Nicholas Sparks marathon.

"In honor of your nationality, 007" she said, with smirk in her face, she loved Aiden's accent and country, but loved even more making fun of both.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing, "I love 007, but.." he was still smiling "which one?" he asked

"Die another day" the blonde said without even thinking "it's my favorite one!" she was realy excited, she could barely remeber the last time she sat down and watch a movie with some else.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling, "Perfect" he said, enjoying the rest of their meal.

XXXXXX

They are sitting in her bed, it's lot bigger than his, same goes for her bedroom. So it's good to bed the teacher's favorite, he said to himself when he entered the room a couple of weeks earlier.

The movie was playing in her laptop, with the speakers conected to it, there was someone shooting someone in the screen, but nor Emily or Aiden were paying any attention to it.

Emily was too lost in how hot Aiden looked in his V neck white shirt, just chilling in her bed, with that perfect body, and that amazing chest and those lips, omg his lips. The blonde rich girl was going crazy looking at those perfect lips wanting nothing more than just press her lips at his.

Aiden was not much interested in the movie either, his mind, however was not in her lips but in her eyes, those deep honey eyes. While training they are always full of pain and anger, but today they look calm and sweet, it's whole new color. He can feel warm inside just by looking at them.

She suddenly looked up at him catching his gaze, she smiled blushing a litte, he was a little embaressed for beeing cought sataring, but was not able to look away.

He was too lost in her to notice the shame, to lost to notice anything else but her.

She was too happy to even remember the real reason she was in that island, she trusted him. For some reason that tall bartender with a fake russian accent had won her trust faster than anyone else, but the most incredible part was that she was not scared that he would hurt her like so many did in the past, she felt like she could be herself with him, letting him see who she really was and who she wanted to be.

They turned to each other, ignoring the movie completely, she moved a little closer to him, he was above the sheets and she was under, but she was able to feel the heat from his body and she got closer, he shift a little closer too. Their faces so close he could feel the warmth from her breathing. She closed her eyes and for a split of second she believed something was finaly right in her life.

But it was just for a split of second, a loud sound from the door opening took them both from the spell they were on, and the image of one of the Takeda's gard standing by the doorstep telling them Takeda wanted to see Emily in the sun building was all it took for both to return to reality.

She stood up, putting her cardigan running to find Takeda, if there was something she learned was to never keep him waiting. Aiden was confused, his mind was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, what had just happened?

If that man enetered the room 5 seocnds latter he would have seen they kissing. What if he never entered the room wha would have heppened then?

As i said his mind was everywhere, but mostly it was there, in her. Her smile, her body, her punches and her voice. He adored everything about her.


	3. Chapter 2

Almost two weeks had passed since their almost kiss and none of them had brought it up.

That day they were training just the two of them, Aiden and Emily were doing Kung Fu up in one of the mountains, Takeda gave them the exercises and left. The pair was alone, and still nobody was bringing what happened in that free afternoon.

He fell on his back and she took advantaged to paralyze him, her arm pressed in his neck, her faces inches from his, her hot breath touching his cold cheek.

He met her gaze and both stopped, he was not fighting her, she was not holding him back, they simply stopped, and for a few Seconds nobody said anything.

Emily felt the same way she had felt in her bed the last time she was this close to him, this urge to kiss, so strong. But she didn't she just looked at him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

Aiden's mind was blank, there was nothing in his head but her. The beautiful blonde over him, looking at him like she can see right inside his soul.

Suddenly just looking at her was not enough, he brought his hands up her hips. Her lips were so close to his, her skin so soft at his touch, Emily finally gave in to the desire she was trying to ignore for almost two months now, she came down and touched his lips with hers.

A bomb of happiness exploded inside him, he kissed her back, sitting down so they could be closer, she cupped his face with one hand and wrapped the other in his hair, seeking for more contact, his big hands running around her back trying to bring her closer than physical possible.

She pulled out for a moment, foreheads touching, both breathing heavily, none even considering looking away from each other.

Emily was completely hypnotized by the how deep she could see in his blue eyes, the pain, the anger, the frustration but under all that there was fear, the boy who lost his little sister, the man who wanted to find her and above all the fighter ready to kill.

He was surprised of how much trust she was giving him right now, letting him this close means a lot more to her than to anyone else. The blonde was trained by life to never trust, never love, she closed herself from all that when she realized what trust in the wrong person can make to you. However here they were, risking getting cought by one of the guards or worse Takeda himself, and still in each others arms.

He reached for her lips again, pulling her with more passion this time, she liked that, liked being this close to him, but something inside her told her this was bad , she was letting him in, she couldn't let anyone in.

She stoped him, pulled away from the kiss, "I'm sorry i can't" she said standing up and walking couple of meters just to stop with her back turned to him.

"Amanda-" he said his voice low, weak "it's ok, you can trust me" he finished, hoping for her to believe him. She turned a little to hear the last two words.

She looked at him to say "No i can't" she was about to walk away but she felt the need to add "trust is weakness, and i can't be weak" Emily was hurting in the inside. Deep down she wanted nothing more than to kiss him and run her hands in that soft hair, but she couldn't she needed to focus in trainnig, not in his strong and delicious back, so she runs back to her room, and while most girls would sit in bed and think, or cry or wathever they do, Emily was not most of the girls, so she went swimming, not caring that the water was almost frezing, she entered the sea, as blue as Aiden's eyes with the intention of clearing her head. But her head had different plans, it refused to think in anything else but that stupid kiss and how much she wanted to still be in his arms.

Across the island, the other side of the kiss was running in Aiden's mind while he runned around the tracks, trying to understand.

He knew Amanda had a dark past, or she wouldn't be there, but her lack of trust on him was what was bothering him, after all she risked her life 30 minutes after meeting him.

He wanted her to trust him as much as he trusted her, it probably will take time he said to himslef, but she's worth my time, she's worth everything.

Liking or not, both wanted the same thing, each other's lips and each other's hearts


	4. Chapter 3

Note: thank you all for the coments, i'm enjoying writing this very much and i love that you guys like to read it.

Ps: i don't own anything all the copyritghs belong to ABC

She was stubborn, that's something nobody could deny, she was the kind of girl who would refuse to admit she lost the fight even though she is pressed in the ground completely paralized, the kind of person that doesn't admit she wants something even to herself, so there's no mistery as to why she won't admit to Aiden that she wants to kiss him again, let alone tell him that she likes him

He knows that and she knows that, but such knowledge makes no diference to them when they are wrestling, body agaisnt body, so tight he feel her heart beating but he can't be distracted, he needs to focus or she will again.

Emily was much more focused than he was, that was until the last round when he took off his shirt and she was able to see his perfect body, shining from the sweat. He was a god in black sports shorts. This last round was horrible, both tired and unfocused, she won in the last second because he slipped.

Takeda dismissed them just in time to see the sunset, it's orange light came in the pair's direction as soon as they left the training room, it was nice view from up in the mountain. They walked down, by the cliff's side watching the sun diving in the ocean.

Aiden was the first one to speak, breaking a more than a little akward moment with simple words "it was good day of training" he looked at her but she didn't loooked back, perhaps she doens't like me that way, he thought, maybe she just likes to fight you because she can win.

She still couldn't gather the courage to look at him, but she could talk without looking "It really was" she said, walking a little slower "you have a lot of potential in wrestling" Emily was not a big fan of wrestling, she was more of a kung fu kind of girl, but she loved training other ways of fighting, and if she could spend time with him meanwhile was even better.

He smiled a little, more to himself than to her actually, she was still looking to way ahead of them, Aiden, however, couldn't keep his eyes off her, for the past weeks she's being all he could think about, he felt guilty that he was enjoying being here, that was not the point of this place. He came here to train so he could find his sister and if not find avenge her, but right now he could barely feel the pain and guilty all he could see, think and feel was her.

The blonde who stole his heart within a looks and a sentence, was walking side by side with him, refusing to look at his eyes, she was driving him mad, and that she knew.

Sudely he stopped, forcing her to stop too and look at him, "Really you think i have potencial?" he asked with an innocent voice and a not so innocent look.

She looked deep in his eyes trying to see what his next move would be "Yes i do" she answered paying a lot of attention to her words.

He walked a lttle closer to her "i noticed you're quite good" he was closer to her, much closer.

Her mind started to get blury as the scent of his perfume came to her "Yes i'm, i've trined for quite a while" she managed to say trying her best to focus.

One of his strong arms snacked around her waist "Would you mind-" he said in low husky voice, "helping- his lips almost touching her ear "me train" he finished, feeling her every muscle and nerve fight to not give up.

Her breath stayed in her lungs, because she was not able to breath out, or breath for that matter, he was way too close, but a little voice in her head screamed to her and she decided to hear the voice.

With a sinlge movement Emily had Aiden in the ground bellow her, her arm in his neck, her legs holding him steady, he had no escape. "i prefer Kung fu-" she started shaking her head to remove the hair from her face "but i can help you." she finished letting him go and standing up to walk down the mountain.

He didn't stand up, just sat down to watch her walk away, and he was quite surprised when she stoped, turned around and said "careful, one day your charms won't be enough to keep you alive" a smirk filled her face before she turned in her heels to live.

Aiden was still in the ground, possible or not, right now he wanted her even more, because she was not the kind of girl that gives in easy that he knew from the begining, but now he was sure of something, she knew how amazing she was, and it's hard to find a girl that knows that and fights that well, her perfect body aside, Emily was the most incredible girl he's ever met.


	5. Chapter 4

Note: i read the book inspired in the show, and the mission is inspired in something they do in the book. Also i recomend the book very much

PS: it gets m rated in the end

Why me? Emily thought as she jogged in the middle of the woods, with Aiden in front of her. Her sensei has separated his students in pairs for this two days training, and she got no other than the english she's being avoiding since their almost kiss two weeks before. She was afraid that is she stayed close to him for too long she wouldn't be able to control the urge to press him against a wall and kiss those perfect lips until both run out of air. But Takeda did not know she had such feelings for Aiden, or he knew and tought it would be funny to see her fighting her desires.

Anyways here they were, stuck in the middle of a forest for two days, just the two of them, sleeping next to each other for a whole night, she felt blood filling her checks as she blushed with the idea of him, next to her.

She shock her head trying to but such thoughts out of her mind, focusing on the mission in hand. They had two days to reach the heart of the forest, collect the things the would need to go down the cliff, go down the cliff and arrive back at the main house. For outsiders and new students it could look a little hard, but Emily had done exercises here that would require a lot more energie than this.

The sun was starting to set when she broke the silence "We should set camp here" he stopped and looked at her, Emily pointed at a circle with no trees "Make some fire so we don't freeze and eat something."

He smiled loving the idea of being just the two of them here, she had nowhere to run. "Sure, i'll look for some dry wood and you set the tent" he answered, leaving his backpack fall in the ground next to him and turning in his heels to go looking for some wood.

In less than 20 minutes the pair had their camp settled with two sleeping bags and a bonfire with a pan over cooking red sausages and breads. Since the sun went down as the new friends talked, not realizing that time was passing.

They were sittting on their sleepiing bags, he was giving her tips on how to make a perfect martini and she was telling him how that was too James Bond for her.

Funny thing this was a training but it didn't felt like, i felt like a camping trip, something normal, different from herself and her life.

They were closer to each other now, much closer. Her eyes locked in his lips, they looked to soft and delicious.

His eyes were searching in her face the answer to the question he never asked verbally, should he kiss her? Did she wanted him to kiss her? He couldn't be sure, but was willing to take his chances.

He closed the distance even more, took a deep breath and slowly started to kiss her.

Emily's mind went blanc, she closed her eyes and the world disappeared. She kissed him back with the need that was filling her body since they met.

Still a little lost on what he could and couldn't do, Aiden wrapped both arms on her waist bringing her a little closer. Emily however was sure of what she wanted, she cupped his face with hand and ran the other on his hair. She loved the feeling of his soft hair between her fingers, and it felt so right kissing him. She could admit that now, that kissing feels right, she tried to deny and convince herself that it was wrong, expect it wasn't.

He wasn't wrong, he was perfect.

That was another thing she realized, Aiden with his British accent, sad life story and determination for Revenge were perfect to her.

She was deep lost in his kiss, a bomb could explode and she wouldn't notice, so when he pulled back her vision was still blurry and head confused.

Both were breathing fast, faces so close they could feel each others breath on their skin, "Amanda.." Aiden broke the silence "we shouldn't" He somehow said, not sure what she would say, but hopping with every fiber in his body that she would say that they should. She didn't, she did better, she kissed him, more passionately this time, pulling him as closer as possible. That was all he needed to know, Aiden pushed his hands under her white t-shirt, his hands making direct contact with her soft skin. Emily bit his lip, gently and slowly, torturing him with pleasure.

They fell on the sleeping bags together, him over her, applying just enough pressure on her, their kisses matched, like a very complicated puzzled by the very first time, everything was right at that moment.

He peppered her neck with sweet kisses, she let out a moan and started to take of his grey t-shirt. She wanted to feel his flesh on hers.

He helped her take off his shirt, then she rolled them over so she could be on top, his eyes flashed in surprise and lust, this girl was going to be the death of him he was sure of that.

The blonde took of her shirt reveling a black lace bra under it, she went down to him, kissing his chest, his neck, his jaw and finally reaching his lips again. A deep slow kiss followed, the english man was so lost on her that right now if you asked him his name he wouldn't be able to answer.

His hands sliding slowly down her back to cup her but ass, as she bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark, if anyone asked he could say he got during the exercise, nobody needed to know how he got it.

He went to the edge of her pants, feeling the lace material from her underwear, he was about too push her jeans off but she stopped him, bringing him back to reality, his gaze deep in hers "Aiden, wait" her voice breaking a little, both breathless from the make out section "i've never" she blushed and looked away, for the first time in a very long time she was actually afraid and shy.

He could see she was blushing, and her words he understood what she meant, but couldn't believe her, i mean she is drop dead gorgeous how could it be. "hey, hey" he called touching her face and bringing her eyes back to his "do you want to stop? Because if you do it's ok" he said, with his most soft voice.

"No, i don't want to stop" she bit lip "i just wanted you to know, in case i do something wrong" she was really embarrassed, but his sweet eyes were melting that embarrassment away.

He kissed her very very slowly before pulling away and saying "you will be great, just tell me if you want me to stop." She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, she felt like the teenager she never got the chance to be.

T o Be Continued...


End file.
